Meet The Fullbusters!
by Hikaru Hyouishi
Summary: Gray and Juvia's married life is supposed to be filled with sunshine and rainbows, right? Well, how about we add HD sunglasses peekers, their daughter dating Natsu's and Lucy's son, and all sorts of crazy scenarios into the mix? Because with Gray and Juvia, the traditional marriage is ANYTHING but normal! Set in the modern AU!...and some junk.


Meet the Fullbusters!

**(Somewhere in the confines of a basement, a young girl has just finished watching a cartoon, named Fairy Tail. This young girl, currently squealing from excitement, has found something that catches her interest, namely, two people and their relationship. The people, named Gray Fullbuster and his yandere stalker, Juvia Loxar, makes the girl want to write a story of these two.**

**The little girl's name, is Pearl Fey)**

**Pearl: KYAAAAAAA~ Mr. Gray reminds me of Mr. Nick sometimes, since he always says that Ms. Juvia isn't his special someone, but she says he's her special someone. I don't like that he's lying…*pout* If I could, I would smack Mr. Gray for lying to her! Good thing Ms. Erza does it for me, and Ms. Lucy as well, but I don't like that she's lying, saying that Mr. Natsu isn't her special someone!**

**(As you can see, Pearl loves to ship people, and at the tender age of 9, no one can combat her innocence. Now she is wondering as to how she can spread her love for Gray and Juvia around, when suddenly, she gets an idea)**

**Pearl: I know! I'll ask Mr. Hik to write a story for me!**

**(Mr. Hik, or Hikaru Hyouishi, happens to be the author of this story, and with his 'assistants' Maya Fey, Pearl's older cousin, and Kay Faraday, a thief/ninja, he writes his stories…with much complications)**

**Pearl: I hope he's not too busy to help me.**

**(Running upstairs, she stops to find an odd scene: Hikaru, Maya and Kay all are standing around a young girl, dressed in a school uniform with a white medical eye-patch over her right eye. She has purple hair, with a pigtail on the left side and an ahoge. She is also tied up, strangely, with licorice rope, thanks to Maya's huge appetite. Pearl slowly walks up to the four, wondering what's going on)**

**Hikaru: So…run this by me again, Maya, because I seem confused: You were walking to the burger shop…**

**Maya: Yep!**

**Kay: …and you ran into this girl, wielding an umbrella…**

**Maya: *nods***

**Hikaru: …and she was yelling something about "The Tyrant's Eye" and "Unseen Horizon", and obviously, you got interested…**

**Maya: Of course!**

**Kay: …and so, you somehow grabbed a long rope of licorice candy, tied her up, and dragged her back here, basically kidnapping her.**

**Maya: I'm not seeing any problems here, you guys. She could be some sort of secret hero, who came from another world! Maybe she knows about the underworld, or if there's a world full of food, or-**

**(Hikaru promptly smacks her upside the head)**

**Hikaru: So basically, we have a random girl, who's probably cosplaying, or worse, under a delusion, whose parents are probably looking for her, contacting the police, endangering our lives as we speak, and all you can think about is how to reach a world full of food?!**

**Maya: Don't worry about that! Apparently, she lives alone, and she was walking around, looking for a job, and I thought "Why not work with us?"**

**Hikaru: But I don't pay you…**

**Kay: We'll talk about that later, but first, we should return this gir-**

**(They look to find that the girl is free from the candy, and is in a battle position)**

**Girl: You mere mortals! I must admit, you have courage to kidnap the one who wields the Tyrant's Eye. But your feeble attempts to trap me are futile, for I, Rikka Takanashi, will defeat you with my power…*she stands straight*…is what I would say, but I have a feeling that you three will be useful in my endeavors to find my fated one. I can sense a huge amount of power within you three. Tell me, what are your names?**

**(At the hearing of 'fated one', young Pearl's mind was filled with images of Rikka and her fated one, married and with children!)**

**Maya: Oh, ho! You're pretty good to sense my power. I am called Maya Fey, ace Spiritual Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique! The ninja there is Kay Faraday, also known as the Yatagaratsu, the legendary thief of justice! Our leader here is Hikaru Hyouishi…um….er…uh…**

**Hikaru: Underground VA going by Xane Kudo, and Fanfiction writer.**

**Maya: Booooo, boring! You're supposed to have some an awesome cool name, like…like…**

**Kay: Ultimate Blackfire Catalyst?**

**Maya: Yeah, that works! Oh, and my cute cousin, Pearl Fey, is my apprentice, and we are: The Awesome Crew! *she strikes an epic pose***

**(The girl, now named Rikka, is massively impressed)**

**Rikka: So cool! *she clears her throat* Hikaru, right? Perhaps you have ran into my fated one, Dark Flame Master? His earth name is Yuuta Togashi, and he seems to be missing. I was hoping that you knew of his whereabouts.**

**Hikaru: Um…no, I don't. Dark Flame Master? Sounds like a title I heard of on Persona 4 Arena. But sorry, I haven't heard of him.**

**(Rikka looks down and starts to tear up)**

**Rikka: Oh…Yuuta…*sniffle***

**(Everyone is about to prepare for the waterworks, but Pearl steps in)**

**Pearl: MS. RIKKA! *she grabs her hands* I'LL HELP YOU FIND YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE! HE MUST BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE! YOU CANNOT GIVE UP! RIGHT, MR. HIK?! *she sparkles at him with hope***

**Hikaru: Uh…sure?**

**(Pearl hugs Rikka, obviously excited. She then hands Hikaru a piece of paper and takes Rikka down to the basement)**

**Kay: Well…she's gone for now. So what did she hand you, Hik?**

**Hikaru: *looks at the paper* It says to do a story on Gray and Juvia from Fairy Tail, by Pearl…only the spelling is screwed beyond belief.**

**Kay: So how can you tell that's what she's saying?**

**Hikaru: After watching Fairy Tail, and knowing that she always call men Mr and women Ms, and also the fact that she spelled Juvia 'Joo-v-ah', which, no matter how you slice it, says Juvia…and unless she knows Spanish, this says Juvia. That, and she's been watching Fairy Tail on my pc, too.**

**Kay: With the porn still intact?**

**Hikaru: …*sighs* I'll get started on this story. In the meantime, keep an eye on the 3 brats.**

**Kay: 3? You mean 2, right?**

**Hikaru: Pearl and Rikka, yes. I'm also counting Maya because she's only a big baby. You're more level-headed, so I'll need your help.**

**Kay: Well, ok. But you owe me. *she walks away***

**Hikaru: *at the pc, cracking his fingers* Sure thing, your Highness. Anything to not deal with that scenario…**

**(And so, begins another day, at Hikaru's home)**

** Meet the Fullbusters: New Member**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster knew exactly what he was getting himself into when he met his wife, Juvia Loxar, now named Juvia Fullbuster. He went back to when they first met…

_The first time they met was in elementary school, in the 3__rd__ grade. Juvia was always hanging out with her friend, Gajeel Redfox, at the time, so she was what you call a bad kid. The first time she met Gray was in the park, near the swing set. Gajeel had just picked on Lucy Heartfilia, Gray's friend, for being from a rich family. Juvia never did like her because she was rich. Luckily, for Lucy, her good friends Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gray, all came to save her from Gajeel…_

…_and that was when little Juvia's eyes laid on little Gray, and for her, it was love at first sight._

_The first time Juvia saw Gray, he reminded her of one of those princes that rode on a beautiful white horse, majestically flowing through a field of flowers, coming to rescue his princess, who Juvia wished was her, but instead it was Lucy who was the princess that he saved at the time._

_Now Juvia hated Lucy more because she 'stole' her Gray-sama away from her._

_From then on, Juvia was always watching Gray from afar, admiring him throughout the rest of the elementary years, from getting to know Gray (and making sure Lucy knew her place as her Gray-sama's friend, while Juvia was his love), to becoming friends with everyone who Gray hung out with, until one day…_

_Juvia had to move away due to her father taking a job far away. Needless to say, everyone was pretty upset, including Gray (which only made Juvia like him more)._

_During the middle school years, Gray and Juvia kept in contact with each other, writing each other with emails, texts and video chats. Over the years, Gray only got handsomer, more toned, and oddly enough, developed a habit of taking off his clothes, to which Juvia took photos of when she got the chance. Juvia herself had grown out a lot too, from her body to her…other parts._

_Needless to say, Gray was enjoying the view._

_But, suddenly, Gray stopped getting messages from Juvia one day, and he had to find out from his friend, Levy MacGarden,, that through Gajeel (he joked that they were an item, to which she denied horribly) that Juvia had gotten herself a boyfriend, named Bora._

_Gray was heartbroken that day, and when she got back to him, he refused to speak to her._

_Even when she made an announcement to return, he barely acknowledged her presence._

_Until their first year in high school, he refused to talk to her, with just nodding his head for answers._

_Now imagine how stupid he felt when she said that she made up the guy to make him jealous. For all that time, she was lying to his face. Everyone was. All for one reason._

_To make him realize his feelings for Juvia._

_He ignored the whole gang for months, until his announcement that he was 'joining a gang' for the fact that he can't hang out with liars._

_The whole gang apologized, and he also said that it was a joke…then they all laughed it off._

_Overall, they had their good times, bad times, lovey times, hating times. It was a mess of a roller coaster._

_But that was their group, Fairy Tail, was all about._

Gray would chuckle at the memory, but a certain pain was causing him to fast forward to his and Juvia's wedding night, where he took her and marked her as his.

Gray and Juvia were enjoying their vacation. It's been 3 weeks since they were married, and their honeymoon was problemless…until Juvia had been feeling down lately. At first, it was mere stomach aches, but then, she had lost her appetite. He was really worried about her now, especially when she started throwing up.

The trip to the hospital gave both of them great news: Juvia was pregnant.

For Gray, it was a shock, and for Juvia, it was a pleasure beyond her wildest dreams: she was going to have her Gray-sama's baby! His first one! She simply smiled at his and hugged him, whispering nothing but love into him.

After that day, everything was going to be alright…

…was Gray's first thought.

His angel, his love, his wife, Juvia…

…was not this woman, spewing all kinds of profanity in his face right now, as she squeezes his hand, nine months later, giving birth to his almost born daughter.

Yeah, not this woman.

"GRAY, YOU F**CKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU COULDN'T JUST KEEP THAT TINY DICK IN YOUR PANTS, CAN'T YOU?! MATTER OF FACT, YOU F**CKING STRIPPING MOTHER F**CKER, KNOCKING MY F**CKING ASS UP, GETTING ME PREGNANT, MAKING ME F**CKING SWELL UP, AND HAVING ME WANT TO F**CKING TEAR OUT MY F**CKING VAGINA! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN, GRAY F**CKING FULLBUSTER!"

Definitely, not this woman.

His Juvia would never yell all these words, let alone at him. During the pregnancy, the normal signs of pregnant women were there: increased hunger, swelling feet, duck waddling, tiredness, the works. He had a feeling that the delivering would be rough, but he would be there for her, no matter what.

The one thing he never knew, though, was the fact that women turned into demons when giving birth. The proof was in Juvia right now.

"Now ma'am, please push more! The baby's coming!" The doctor said.

Uh oh, Gray thought, wrong button pal…

"THE F**CK YOU MEAN PUSH MORE?! CAN'T YOU F**CKING SEE I'M TRYING TO GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF MY BITCHING VAGINA. YOU F**KTARD?! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY THIS SH*T! AND YOU, GRAY!" she was about to crush her poor husband's hand. "YOU'RE ON THE DAMN COUCH FOR THE REST OF THIS F**CKING MARRIAGE! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gray no longer felt his hand. Though in his defense, he should've seen this coming.

Natsu, now married to Lucy with one son, told Gray of the horrors of a woman giving birth. Some take it with a grain of salt, some are calm, and then…there's the demons….

Lucy was one of them, cursing out Natsu at every push. He swore that he never heard at least more than half the words Lucy yelled at him. But when his son, Igneel 'Iggy' Dragneel was born, he felt that it was worth the abuse to see his son in his arms. He just vowed to never go through that again.

Gray even remembered Erza, who was married to Jellal Fernandez. Jellal never recounted his experience with Erza's delivery. Every time it was brought up, he would immediately crawl into a corner, curled up and sucking his thumb, saying "demon" and "evil" over and over. Nevertheless, his son Simon Fernandez brought him joy.

Gajeel and Levy were, by far, the funniest delivery case ever, because Gajeel actually argued back with Levy, yelling all types of words and profanities. The odd thing was that when their daughter, Lily Redfox, gave her first cry, both parents went from angry spirits to loving angels.

The transformation is still one of the mysteries of the hospital to this day.

Now for Gray and Juvia…well…

"YOU F**KING ASSHOLES, YOU BETTER GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME BEFORE I KILL EVERY-F**KING-BODY IN HERE! GRAY, YOU F**KIGN BASTARD, YOU BETTER CUT YOUR DAMN BALLS OFF OR GET A F**CKING VASECTOMY, BECAUSE I AM NEVER GOING THROUGH THIS SHIT AGAIN! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFU-"

At that moment, there were three cries: Gray's from his hand's bones breaking, Juvia's from the final push, and now…

Their young daughter, Little Ur Fullbuster, who was born.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Fullbuster, it's a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor replied, after cleaning her and cutting the cord connecting from mommy to baby. Ur Fullbuster was the newest member in the Fullbuster family, her cries bringing mommy and daddy's attention to her.

Juvia, now more relaxed and tired, slowly reached out for her young child, wanting to hold her. Once the child was in her hands, all that fatigue, all the pain, those nine months of ups and downs, became totally worth it when her eyes landed on her baby. Juvia couldn't believe it. This was her and Gray's baby.

She had just given birth to Gray-sama's baby. If she could die right now, knowing that fact, she would. Speaking of her Gray-sama…

She turned her head to her husband, who moments ago was nursing his broken hand, now standing next to her, tears of joy coming down his eyes at the sight of his baby girl. He tenderly kissed Juvia's temple, then ran his un-injured hand caressing Ur's cheek as her cries died down and her eyes began to open, seeing her mother and father for the first time.

"My Ur-chan...hello." Juvia whispered. "Hi…I'm your mommy…and that's your daddy…welcome to Planet Earth, my baby girl…" Kissing her temple, Juvia looked up at Gray and gave him a warm smile. "Gray-sama…our baby is here…our little Ur-chan…"

Gray couldn't help but laugh. Minutes ago, Juvia was cursing him out, and now, she's back to the woman he knew he'd married. Now she's holding their pride and joy in her arms, who was looking up at him with curious eyes. He smiled brightly and kissed Ur's temple. "She's beautiful…looks like her mother." He carefully took the baby girl in his arms and looked down at her. "Hey, princess…I'm your daddy." He looked at Juvia, who was looking at the scene with love and affection.

The whole family, smiles all around, were enjoying the moment. Gray, happy as he can he, Juvia, also as happy, and Ur, looking up at who was holding her. In this case, it was mommy.

"Mr. Fullbuster, we'll need your help in filing the paperwork for your daughter." The doctor said. Gray nodded and followed the doctor out, but before he left the room, Juvia called him back.

"Gray-sama…Juvia is glad to have had your child…we both love you very much." She said.

Gray smiled back. "I love you both, too."

* * *

**Hikaru: DONE! *head desk* I wonder how the girls are doing…**

**(Getting up, Hikaru walks down to the basement to find Pearl and Rikka…watching porn on his pc)**

**Rikka: So…Yuuta has a Dark Snake Rod in his trousers, and if I drink the magic potion, I can gain massive amounts of mana?**

**Pearl: Mana? I don't know about mana, but I think it can make Mr. Yuuta happy!**

**(Rikka nods in understanding)**

**Rikka: I see. *she turns to Hikaru* Ah, Hikaru. You're just in time. Pearl here has taught me a very effective was to gather lots of mana. I will require practice to effectively execute it, though. Can you help me?**

**(Hikaru's eye twitches, and he turns to see Maya and Kay, both tied up with licorice rope)**

**Maya: HIK! HELP US! RIKKA TIED US UP BECAUSE SHE'S EEEEEEEEEEEVIL!**

**Kay: Actually, she knocked us out to 'test her abilities', and since then, she and Pearl have been watching porn on your pc, which you still haven't gotten rid of!**

**Rikka: This 'porn' seems to be very knowledgeable. *she blushes greatly* and very erotic. Hikaru, can girls bend like that?**

**Hikaru: Some, yes, but not all-OH WAIT! *he shuts off the pc* Pearl, Rikka, I'd advise you two to not watch any more porn on my pc, ok?**

**Pearl: Sorry, Mr. Hik.**

**Rikka: I apologize, Ultimate Blackfire Catalyst. But I wish to ask you something.**

**Hikaru: Yes?**

**Rikka: May I reside here for now? I wish to practice my newly found skills on you before I attempt them on Yuuta-**

**(Hikaru chops her head)**

**Hikaru: Denied!**

**(Rikka tears up, causing Hikaru's eye to twitch)**

**Hikaru: ...*sigh* Do what you want. Just don't cause any more trouble ok?**

**Rikka: I shall serve you well, Ultimate Blackfire Catalyst!**

**Hikaru: But first, can you free Maya and Kay-**

**(He turns to see Maya, huge from eating all the licorice, and Kay patting Maya's huge body)**

**Hikaru: …never mind.**

**(And so, with a new assistant, Rikka Takanashi, the day ends like any other, at Hikaru's home)**

* * *

So, first attempt in the Fairy Tail field, is meh.

If you know where the characters in the prologue and epilogue came from, good for you, but if not then here you go:

Kay Faraday, Maya Fey, Pearl Fey – Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Yuuta Togashi, Rikka Takanashi - Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!

Anywho, that's how life is, and I shall see you all later!


End file.
